Promesas del Fuego
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: Semi AU. Las naciones nunca estuvieron en guerra pero eso no significa que nuevas guerras no puedan comenzar. Zuko y Katara se conocen desde niños y ahora tienen que elegir de que lado están.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

**Primer encuentro.**

* * *

Brillante azul zafiro contra un profundo y hermoso dorado, dos pequeños enfrentaban sus miradas tiezos como tablas tratando de mantener la compostura y seriedad que su educación y rango les exigía. Pero ¿cómo ser serio frente a alguien con quien acabas de jugar y reír como loco? pero sobre todo ¿cómo exigirle seriedad a niños de cinco y siete años?

o.O.o

Zuko estaba tirado contra el césped entre unos arbustos esperando que lo encontraran, tenía la esperanza de que lo buscaran pero también la certeza de que no lo harían. Sus escapadas eran cada vez más continuas y cada vez perdían más su efecto, nadie lo buscaba y tenía que volver solo para ser reprendido ¿pero por qué _no,_ era reprendido el últimamente? pues en este momento no se le ocurría nada.

Desde que su hermana nació el parecía desaparecer cada vez un poco más. Al principio fue bueno el estaba muy emocionado por ser hermano mayor y la familia estaba más feliz que nunca, pero desde que Azula comenzó a hablar ella parecía no estar muy satisfecha con el y se lo hacia notar en todo momento con la crueldad que solo una niña de cinco años puede tener. Además su padre empezó a estar de acuerdo con la pequeña y juntos no hacían más que recordale a Zuko todo lo que hacia mal, por que todo lo que hacia Zuko lo podía hacer mejor Azula, sobre todo fuego control, desde que Azula comenzó a entrenar su padre ya ni lo miraba a el. Aun así el nunca dejaba de entrenar y se esforzaba mucho, su madre lo apoyaba e incluso le prometió entrenarlo con espadas pero su madre no estaba siempre ahí.

Por ejemplo hoy, hoy la Nación del fuego tendría importantes visitantes y hoy Zuko había desaparecido también para su madre. El niño suspiro mientras la brisa movió sus cabellos y un mechón se pego a su nariz causándole cosquillas el soplo y miro arriba encontrándose con unos ojos zafiro pertenecientes a una pequeña niña morena que se agachaba para hacer contacto visual con el.

- Te encontré- dijo la pequeña emocionada, tenía una sonrisa hermosa pero sobre todo Zuko no se pudo resistir a esa mirada y le correspondió la sonrisa y acepto la mano que ella le ofrecía para levantarse.

- Ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera- contesto.

Pero unas voces en el pasillo los distrajeron a ambos y de pronto Zuko se vio de nuevo contra el pasto y con su pequeña nueva amiga encima.

- Mejor nos escondemos juntos- dijo ella con una sonrisa cómplice y se acomodo junto a el en los arbustos.

- ¿Y tu de quien te escondes?- preguntó el.

- De mi hermano no me deja hacer nada y aquí es muy bonito y muy emocionante- contesto la niña con su luminosa sonrisa- ¿Y tu? -pregunto tímidamente como si recién se diera cuenta de que no conocía al niño de al lado.

- De ...todos, supongo- contesto el desganado y ella se sintió triste con solo ver la expresión de el, pero el niño enseguida recupero el animo y ofreció su mano a la niña de al lado- ¿quieres divertirte?- pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo a la pequeña sonrojarse.

Ella asintió y tomados de la mano los niños comenzaron a correr listos para hacer travesuras. Jugaron en el jardín y Zuko recupero su autoestima al explicarle cosas y hablar de las plantas y animales del jardín a la niña que le miraba maravillada, asustaron a un par de sirvientes en los pasillos, se mostraron a los guardias para luego uir a todo correr y volver a esconderse. Finalmente terminaron en el estanque de los patos tortuga que le habían encantado a la niña. Ambos estaban cansados de sus travesuras y se tiraron junto al pequeño estanque jugado con sus manos en el agua creando ondas.

- Soy Katara de la tribu agua del sur - se presento tardíamente la pequeña y al no recibir respuesta del chico que seguía jugando con los dedos en el agua ella inflo las mejillas para mostrar su enojo, el lo noto y contesto.

-Zuko- dijo simplemente con una sonrisa arrogante levantando su mano del agua enviando cientos de gotitas a la niña. Pero las gotas no llegaron a ella pues la niña con movimientos fluidos de sus pequeñas manos las detuvo en el aire.

- ¿Maestra agua?- pregunto el niño alzando una ceja.

-Sip- asintió ella orgullosa.

- Maestro fuego- dijo el con suficiencia y volvió a sacar sus manos de agua, esta vez suavemente, de sus dedos salieron pequeñas bolas de fuego tan pequeñas como una canica cada una flotando sobre un dedo y luego las esferas comenzaron a danzar siguiendo las ordenes de las ágiles manos de su manipulador.

- Increíble- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa maravillada.

-¿Te gusta el fuego?- pregunto el sorprendido, no esperaba esa reacción pero le gusto. La niña asintió y trato de alcanzar las bolas de fuego que danzaban en las manos de Zuko, pero el las movió más rápido y ella no logro tocarlas.

Los pequeños estaban tan ensimismados que no notaron que los habían encontrado ambos fueron jalados por el cuello a direcciones contrarias, el perdió el control y las flamas en sus manos desaparecieron.

- ¡Príncipe Zuko!

-¡Princesa Katara!

Hablaron las doncellas que los encontraron y sin explicaciones y solo chocando sus confundidas miradas los niños fueron alejados en direcciones contrarias.

**Notas:** este un pequeño gran proyecto de principio de año. Un zutara por que de verdad amo esta pareja y un semi AU por que es el mundo de Avatar pero todo va ha pasar muy diferente ¿Reviews? ¿Opiniones? ¿Sigo con esta locura?

Gracias por leer;)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**El encuentro oficial.**

* * *

Brillante azul zafiro contra un profundo y hermoso dorado, dos pequeños enfrentaban sus miradas tiezos como tablas y tratando de mantener la compostura y seriedad que su educación y rango les exigía pero ¿cómo ser serio frente a alguien con quien acabas de jugar y reír como loco? pero sobre todo ¿cómo exigirle seriedad a niños de cinco y siete años?

Zuko permaneció impasible y estoico como le habían educado pero no pudo evitar mandar una ligera sonrisa a Katara, por su parte la morena no era tan buena para ocultar sus emociones y jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente, después de la sonrisa de Zuko le correspondió y se calmo. La reunión formal continuo por un rato con lo que al parecer eran solemnes presentaciones, los lideres y grandes personalidades de las cuatro naciones estaban ahí, pero los niños no pusieron mucha atención en eso el evento les parecía más bien aburrido. Katara solo se intereso en las presentaciones de la familia real de la nación del fuego y descubrió que Zuko era el sobrino del Señor del Fuego Iroh y tenía una hermana pequeña como de su edad, Katara sonrió feliz a Azula pero ella la ignoro.

Cuando las presentaciones y ceremonias oficiales terminaron los niños por fin pudieron levantarse y aunque los dos trataron de evitarlo al final se buscaron como imanes por la gran sala y terminaron juntos huyendo de las platicas aburridas de los adultos, Zuko supo que sin duda le reprenderían más tarde por ello pero no le importo. Katara huyo de la vigilancia de su hermano y se encontró con Zuko cerca de la mesa de bocadillos.

- Con que princesa ¿no?- pregunto el.

- Igual que tu- dijo ella con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

- ¿Qué creías que hacia entonces en los jardines _reales_?- se burlo el con suficiencia.

-Podías ser invitado como yo- se quejo ella con las mejillas infladas.

- Tengo características de la nación del fuego- argumento el.

-Pues yo no conozco de eso- dijo ella triste, el abandono su actitud arrogante y contesto.

- Pues yo te enseño- dijo y tomo la mano de Katara.

Desde el balcón en el que se encontraban se podía ver todo el salón de recepción y Katara vio maravillada todo tipo de personas.

- La gente de la nación del fuego generalmente tiene piel clara y cabello oscuro, los ojos dorados son distintivos de la familia real- explico Zuko señalando a su tío y un adolescente junto a el- las personas del reino tierra tienen la piel tostada y los ojos verdes son comunes- Zuko apunto a una familia con un pequeña bebé en brazos - los nómadas aire tienen la piel clara pero sus ojos son azules o grises, la mayoría son monjes y visten con sus túnicas naranjas.

- ¡Como ellos!- afirmo la pequeña señalando a unos monjes con sus cabezas rapadas y sus grandes rosarios.

- Si- la apoyo el divertido ante su emoción por un tema tan simple- Supongo que de las tribus agua ya sabes mucho, ¿qué tal si ahora me dices tu algo sobre eso?- Katara abrió los ojos con ilusión y asintió le causaba mucha alegría que él la quisiera escucharla a ella.

- Las tribus aguas son una nación que se divide en dos, la tribu del norte y la del sur- decía la pequeña solemne como le enseño Gran gran- en las tribus los maestros agua pueden entrenarse como guerreros o curanderos...

- ¿En serio pueden curar con agua?- fue el turno de Zuko de preguntar sorprendido. - He leído sobre eso pero me parecía increíble.

Katara asintió con efusividad como respuesta a su pregunta- Claro que podemos.

- ¿Tu puedes?

Katara se moría de ganas de decirle que si pero no podía mentirle - Bueno yo...no...no todavía- dijo la niña dudosa y avergonzada- pero estoy segura que algún día podre- agrego más animada, el niño vio sus dudas y se sintió identificado así que asintió con fuerza como ella y se dedicaron una sonrisa cómplice.

o.O.o

Ozai no estaba a gusto en esa reunión pero lo disimulaba bien en cuanto Iroh comenzó a alardear de su hijo Luten, el creyó que explotaría pero de hecho tomo la oportunidad para hablar bien de sus propios hijos sobre todo su pequeño prodigio Azula. Aun así el hombre se sintió tremendamente aliviado cuando las platicas superficiales se terminaron y todos se dirigieron al gran salón a discutir asuntos oficiales. Por su parte Ursa estaba nerviosa la gran sala a pesar de ser enorme la ponía claustrofobica y cuando las gigantescas puertas de roble se cerraron ella suspiro y se preparo para la reunión

Cuando las puertas se abrieron Ursa salio dudosa y Ozai con una gran sonrisa por fin pensó en Zuko antes que en Azula y se dirigió a buscarlo. Ursa lo siguió insegura y pregunto.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto?.

- Claro ¿no te parece genial? , estos tratos no solo ayudaran a la paz sino que...

- No quiero que metas en tus juegos de poder a nuestro hijo- lo corto ella.

- Todos salen beneficiados de esto, no le veo el problema ¡Todos están contentos!- refuto el.

- ¿Y si Zuko no esta contento?

- Por Dios ni que fuera tan difícil, ademas aun faltan años para eso.

- ¿Entonces por que no ofreciste a Azula?- se quejo ella.

- De hecho no hubiera tenido problema con ello pero no había nadie más de su edad.

Los nobles se acercaron a una doncella a preguntar por su primogénito y ella les señalo una habitación con una sospechosa sonrisa. Azula llego corriendo y se aferro a la túnica de su padre.

- Hoy aprendí una nueva técnica ¿quieres verla?

- Ahora no pequeña debo hablar con Zuko.- la niña se quedo quieta y se molesto pues era una de esas pocas veces que su padre no le hacía caso y todo por el tonto de su hermano, la niña bufo molesta y siguió a sus padres.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostró el suelo lleno de papeles con dibujos y pergaminos con cuentos. Entre finos cojines de seda roja y dorada Zuko y Katara dormían plácidamente, al parecer el le leía y ella se quedo dormida en sus piernas, el pergamino con el dibujo de un dragón se escapaba de las manos de Zuko.

La escena era por demás tierna y sus padres sonrieron aunque cada uno por razones diferentes.

- Ves no creo que le vaya a molestar.

Azula estaba por sacar chispas pero se contuvo, el tonto Zuzu solo le leía a ella ¿por que estaba esa otra niña aquí?

**Notas:** segundo capi, aquí Iroh es Señor del Fuego y eso desata muchas cosas, supongo que es muy obvio lo que se discutió en la junta pero si tienen dudas pueden preguntar :)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

**Celos de hermanos.**

* * *

o.O.o Azula o.O.o

Zuzu era un tonto pero era _mi_ tonto, el solo me leía a _mi. _Era _mi_ hermano mayor, el que me encantaba que me cargara y protegiera aunque jamas lo aceptara en voz alta, por eso cuando vi a _mi_ hermano con esa tonta niña morena no pude evitar lanzarles uno de los muchos cojines tirados sobre la alfombra, es más que me agradecieran que era solo un cojín y no fuego control después de todo no iba a quemar a Zuzu sino ¿quién me cargaría después?

En fin el cojín nunca les llego y solo llovieron finas cenizas mientras por primera vez notaba la mirada decepcionada de mi padre puesta sobre mi, ese era un horrible día, primero la aburrida ceremonia, luego papá no me hace caso y ahora esto...y todo por la niña tonta que por lo que puedo ver es la tribu agua.

- Azula eso estuvo muy mal - dijo en un grito bajo mi madre y mi padre con una mueca molesta me llevo fuera de la habitación.

o.O.o Soka o.O.o

Detestaba la nación del fuego sentía que el sol me derretía y la comida era muy mala, para colmo Katara no podía estar quieta y se la pasaba huyendo de mi para corretear por todo el palacio ¿cómo iba yo a cuidarla si no se estaba quieta nunca?

Papá y mamá saldrían pronto de la junta super importante en la que estaban y si mis padres me preguntaban por ella y yo no podía contestar seguro me dejarían sin cenar por eso abandone la comodidad de estar junto a la mesa de bocadillos, malos bocadillos ¿a quién le gusta la comida picante?, para ir a buscar a mi hermanita.

Cuando vi a adultos por los pasillos entre en pánico y busque con más ahínco, por fin entre a una sala donde una bella mujer jugaba con mi hermana enseñándole pergaminos, tonta Katara ¿qué no te enseñamos a no hablar con extraños? y lo peor paso cuando note que no solo estaban mi hermana y la mujer un niño un poco mayor que yo estaba también ... estaba muy cerca, ¡demasiado cerca de Katara!... y ella no hacia nada seguían viendo fascinados los pergaminos de la mujer y escuchando su relato al que no puse mucha atención pero hablaba dragones... ¿dragones buenos que protegían princesas? ¡que tontería! Pero el tonto relato del dragón no me importo cuando vi a ese niño tomar a Katara por la cintura y elevarla para darle vueltas por el aire.

- Yo soy como el dragón Katara, te protegeré- dijo el y la tonta de su hermana solo se sonrojo, cuando a el de decía que las vueltas no le gustaban por que se mareaba.

Y hasta ahí llegaron mis nervios ¿quien maldita sea era ese niño confianzudo? Katara ya me tenía a mi para protegerla así que en cuanto el bajo a mi hermana al suelo me lance desde la puerta contra ese tonto.

o.O.o

Ozai y Ursa no podían creer el mal comportamiento de Azula ella era generalmente temperamental pero muy controlada y esta vez Ozai tuvo que sacarla para que no incendiara el salón de juegos, Ursa decidió que hablaría con ella para explicarle todo más tarde.

Con el pequeño escándalo Zuko y Katara despertaron, y Ursa se quedo en la sala a contarles cuentos mientras esperaba a que su esposo volviera. Narro uno de los cuentos favoritos de Zuko mientras ella disfrutaba de la inocente y buena convivencia de los niños, ella no estaba de acuerdo con lo del compromiso hace unos momentos en la junta pero ahora al verlos tan felices juntos no le pareció mala idea, Zuko siempre parecía triste con Azula pero con Katara estaba feliz, seguro si manejaban con discreción el asunto ellos serian muy felices, por dios mientras su pequeño cargaba la la princesa de la tribu agua del sur ya podía imaginarse el día de su boda. Los cursis pensamientos de la mujer fueron cortados cuando de pronto un niño moreno cayo con golpes sobre su hijo.

- Zoka !no¡- grito la pequeña Katara, y en un acto que al parecer fue más emocional que planeado el agua de los floreros del salón voló de lleno contra el pequeño vestido de azul.

Entonces Zuko tomo las manos del sorprendido y mojado niño y le dio la vuelta para inmovilizarlo bajo el con una llave sencilla. Soka mojado y molesto se removio pero no pudo safarse.

- Zuko, este es el hermano de la princesa Katara, déjalo por favor- ordeno Ursa con un tono suave pero con determinación firme, mientras sonreía al pequeño moreno para tranquilizarlo.

Zuko accedió a regañadientes y Soka se sobo la muñeca molesto, le dolía más el orgullo que los golpes el niño de la nación del fuego no era especialmente más grande pero lo había vencido.

Zuko al pararse miro a Katara y susurro- Muy lindo tu hermano- Katara solo rió y Zuko olvido el mal rato.

- Lo siento por mi hermano- se disculpo la pequeña con una formal reverencia, que a Ursa le pareció muy linda.

- Yo no - se quejo Soka- ¿quienes son ustedes?- pregunto rudamente.

Ursa se cerco al pequeño de ojos azules y le dedico una sonrisa que sonrojo al moreno contra su voluntad - Soy la princesa Ursa de la nación del fuego y el es mi hijo Zuko- dijo feliz la mujer.

Aun así Soka los miro mal, Ursa dio indicaciones silenciosas a su hijo para acercarse a disculparse y el pequeño aunque estaba un poco indignado acepto.

- Lo siento- dijo algo forzado mientras ofrecía su mano.

Soka no la tomo, ero Katara si y se paso al lado del pequeño príncipe de la nación del fuego.

- Te dijo que lo siente aunque tu empezaste todo, no seas grosero Soka, Zuko es mi amigo y su mama es muy amable- reclamo Katara.

- Tu hermana tiene razón, discúlpate Soka- hablo solemne una voz tras el niño.

Soka se crispo y obedeció.

-Lo siento- dijo muy formal con una reverencia rígida y mecánica.

En la puerta estaban la pareja real de la tribu agua del sur y Ozai, una reunión muy particular se llevaría a cabo.

- ¿Qué les parece si van a jugar afuera? - propuso Hakoda y los niños entraron en modo evento formal asintiendo graciosamente y saliendo de la sala con cortos y elegantes pasos que se convirtieron en felices correteos al llegar al pasillo.

- Que bien que llegaron- dijo Ursa animada pero otra puerta se abrió dejando entrar el olor a té y panecillos, Iroh entro solemne y tras el sirvientes que acomodaron todo para una improvisada hora del te.

- ¿Me puedo unir?- pregunto feliz y despreocupado- es que las buenas relaciones entre la Nación del Fuego y la Tribu agua del sur no melas puedo perder.

Todos asintieron felices pero Ozai guardo su recelo tras una falsa sonrisa. Solo tenía que esperar un poco más, las piezas se acomodaban poco a poco a su conveniencia y ya no tendría que estar nunca más bajo la sombra de su hermano.

**Notas:** creo que este capi quedo un poco simple pero es para que avance la historia.

Gracias a todos por leer pero agradecimientos especiales aSIMIOCAOS y Bulma 26 que me dejaron un hermoso review, gracias ellos sigue esta historia tomare en cuenta sus comentarios para seguir con la historia *reverencia* ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

**Hielo.**

* * *

Dos pelinegros miraban aburridos por la ventana como el inmenso mar seguía siendo inmenso, Ozai y su primogénito suspiraron al mismo tiempo y Ursa rió ante tan tierna escena. El viaje a la tribu agua del norte ya llevaba varios días y el frió era cada vez mayor mientras la princesa de la nación del fuego lidiaba con los berrinches de su esposo y sus dos hijos que detestaban el aburrimiento y el frió.

Azula estaba en cama por que no soportaba los mareos en el barco pero luchaba cada día para acostumbrarse, Ozai y Zuko miraban por la ventana por que el frió se hacia cada vez mas intenso y ya no era prudente entrenar afuera.

- ¿Ya casi llegamos?- pregunto de pronto Zuko, con el tono serio y formal pero la mirada suplicante.

- Tal vez mañana- contesto Ursa con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos de su hijo y buscaba de reojo la reacción de su esposo. El hermano del señor del fuego tenia días gritándole al capitán que acelerara el paso y al parecer por fin sus deseos se hacían realidad, el viaje tomaría cinco días y no siete como estaba programado.

La respuesta de la mujer ilumino los ojos de los dos pelinegros y ella recordó que amaba a su esposo por esos destellos de ternura que solo ella podía ver debajo de toda la capa de solemnidad y furia. Zuko salto feliz de su posición y dijo que saldría a entrenar para mostrarle nuevos trucos de fuego control a Katara cuando la viera, los gritos de desaprobación de su madre no lo detuvieron y su padre sonrió arrogante, después de todo admiraba el temple de su hijo al querer entrenar con esa temperatura.

- Tenías razón sobre el compromiso- dijo al fin la mujer con la mirada nostálgica y acercándose a sentar junto a su esposo.

- Siempre la tengo- contesto arrogante el, envolviendo en un abrazo a su esposa- Prométeme que pase lo que pase nunca olvidaras que mis decisiones siempre son correctas- agrego el, haciendo su abrazo casi asfixiante.

El tono de Ozai era extraño y oscuro, a su esposa no le gusto pero como siempre decidió confiar.

- Pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré de tu lado- dijo ella.

- Prometelo- exigió el. Y el corazón de Ursa se heló pues a pesar de estar entre sus brazos se sintió sola.

- Lo prometo- acepto ella, a pesar de sus dudas sonó muy segura. Y lo estaba, estaba segura de que ella no traicionaría a su esposo por nada del mundo.

"Lo prometo" esas simples palabras rompieron la extraña atmósfera anterior y los brazos de su esposo volvieron a ser cálidos rodeándola mientras el miraba aburrido por la ventana témpanos de hielo flotar en el mar.

Hace ya tres años que se había tomado la decisión del compromiso entre Zuko y Katara pero no se les había informado a los niños solo se aseguraban de programar encuentros donde dejaban que todo fluyera naturalmente y al parecer las cosas iban muy bien. Por otra parte ahora se dirigían a la Tribu agua del norte donde se anunciaría el compromiso de la princesa Yue y el príncipe Soka, de la Tribu agua del norte ella y de la Tribu agua del sur el, ambas naciones habían decidido hacerlo oficial este invierno y se había convocado a todas las naciones a la ceremonia. Ozai abría dado lo que fuera por librarse de tal compromiso pero al final había cedido, haciendo como siempre lo mejor para sus planes; por eso ahora estaba en ese barco con su familia rodeado de agua y hielo mientras deseaba que la ceremonia fuera lo más corta posible.

Era la primera vez que la familia real del fuego estaba en el polo norte y ninguno pudo ocultar su sorpresa al estar ante los imponentes muros de hielo y la cuidad majestuosa y fría, el más emocionado era Zuko mientras que Azula no dejaba de quejarse por un conato de gripe. Al comprobar la magnificencia del polo norte Ozai se pregunto por primera vez si Yue no hubiera sido mejor opción que Katara para su hijo pero luego concordó con sí mismo que ... ¡no!, Katara era la mejor opción y todo estaba perfectamente calculado. La unión de Yue y Soka era la unión de las naciones del agua y tener un lazo con una era tener un lazo con ambas. Las cosas eran perfectas como estaban y cuando su hijo salio corriendo de la embarcación en la que estaban para encontrarse con una niña morena y darle un gran abrazo perdono su debilidad por que ello lo beneficiaria increíblemente en el futuro.

Zuko, como toda su familia y acompañantes de la Nación del fuego, estaba vestido con un cálido abrigo rojo con bordados dorados, pero era junto con el Señor del fuego Iroh el que parecía más feliz y a gusto entre un montón de hielo y nieve. Katara y el príncipe de la Nación del fuego huyeron de los adultos en cuanto estuvieron juntos y nadie se los impidió, a todos les parecía de lo más tierno y divertido que mientras que Yue y Soka no hacían más que balbucear y sonrojarse cuando estaban en la misma habitación Zuko y Katara se llevaran tan bien.

Pero las cuestiones personales fueron rápidamente olvidadas y en cuanto las risas infantiles de Katara y Zuko se perdieron en los fríos pasillos, las mentes de los adultos volvieron a los asuntos oficiales. Este evento era especialmente solemne no solo por el compromiso entre los príncipes del hielo y la razón de que fuera tan concurrido, y de que Ozai hubiera soportado un viaje en barco de una semana, era que este seria el primer evento en el que aparecería oficialmente el nuevo Avatar.

o.O.o

Un niño de cinco o seis años asoma la cabeza emocionado por el costado de la montura de un bisonte volador, la capucha de su abrigo le fue empujada por viento helado pero el no dejo de sonreír, su cabeza se descubre rapada y con una curiosa flecha azul. Aang no podría estar más feliz por que es la primera vez que sale del templo aire y acaba de ver el castillo más asombroso del mundo, pues esta hecho de hielo.

o.O.o

- !Tenemos que hacer pingüino trineo y tienes que probar la comida de aquí, es deliciosa¡- decía muy animada Katara mientras jalaba a Zuko por los pasillos del palacio de hielo, ella tenía ya dos días ahí y quería mostrarle muchas cosas.

- Claro, claro pero con calma Katara- respondió el niño también feliz- yo quiero mostrarte mis avances en el fuego control y con la espada- siguió hablando aun más emocionado, ante la mención de la palabra "control" los ánimos de Katara se esfumaron.-¿Pasa algo pregunto el?

-Aun no puedo- dijo triste ella en una voz tan baja que Zuko apenas y pudo oírla, el sabía a que se refería y quiso consolarla.

- Es normal eres muy pequeña Katara seguro que en unos años podrás.

- Pero yo quiero ahora...- dijo caprichosa ella- quiero ser tan buena como tu- agrego con duda y tristeza.

- Tu eres muy buena y estoy seguro que podrás curar pronto.

- ¿Y si no puedo?...todos se sorprenden de mi buen control pero se sorprenden más cuando se enteran que no puedo curar- dijo la niña al borde de las lagrimas. Zuko tuvo el extraño impulso de correr en círculos pero se contuvo y trato de consolarla, el no sabía mucho de maestros agua pero sabía lo buena que era Katara.

- Estoy S-E-G-U-R-O que podrás curar Katara- dijo el muy serio y solo esas palabras llenaron de certeza el corazón ella. -Ahora vamos por esos pingüinos.

- ¡Si!- dijo ella llena de entusiasmo nuevamente- y luego me enseñaras todo lo que has aprendido en estos meses... el otro día casi logro hacer un látigo de agua...

Los niños siguieron caminando a una salida sin que los guardias se los impidieran pues sabían la seguridad era perfecta, Katara sonrió ante la libertad cuando estaba con Zuko siempre le pasaban cosas buenas y los adultos no podían enfadarse con ella.

**Notas:** una enorme disculpa por la tardanza culpen a los juegos olímpicos de invierno. Como siempre gracias a todos por leer pero agradecimientos especiales a Bulma 26 y un lindo Guest por su review.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

**Avatar.**

* * *

El mundo parece mil veces más brillante e interesante, aunque también mil veces más blanco y frió... pero ¿a quién le importa el frió mientras tiene frente a si las cosas más impresionantes y únicas que sus ojos han llegado a ver?, hay tantas cosas que quiere hacer que no sabe por cual empezar. Pero todos los que le rodean le facilitan el trabajo de decidir y le dan una respuesta que no le gusta mucho:

- Tu no debes hacer nada- le dice la voz calmada de algún monje.

- Eres el avatar compórtate- comenta duramente otro.

- Tal vez luego- le consuela Gyatso con una sonrisa condescendiente, que fue acribillada por las miradas de reclamo de los otros monjes.

Aang bajo la mirada con su mejor resignación fingida esperando el momento oportuno para divertirse un poco, pues comportarse y estar quieto no es lo suyo.

Después de acomodar a Appa en un cálido establo con paredes de hielo cubiertas de madera los monjes se concentraron en instalarse en el palacio y Aang encontró la oportunidad perfecta para huir. Escondido en los pasillos se encontró con todo tipo de gente, de piel oscura, de piel blanca y con ojos de múltiples colores pero lo que más llamo su atención fue cuando por fin escucho risas de niños desde lo que parecía un patio con varias plataformas de hielo y múltiples canales que se esparcían alrededor de las plataformas, también había pequeños montículos de nieve por todas partes. Escucho las risas más cercanas pero no encontró a sus dueños, lo que si pudo ver fue la lejana figura de un monje que seguramente había notado su ausencia y lo estaba buscando, temeroso corrió al patio y se adentro en e laberinto de hielo y nieve pero solo consiguió caer un hoyo poco profundo cavado en la nieve y que un montón de gotas frías le cayeran encima calandolo hasta los huesos.

- Gane -grito la voz triunfal y dulce de una niña.

Aang levanto la mirada y se encontró con el rostro sonriente y sorprendido de una bonita niña morena de enormes ojos azules, en ese instante Aang decidió que el azul era su color favorito y que no le importaba para nada el frió si podía seguir viendo esa sonrisa.

- ¿Qué ganaste?- pregunto Aang de buen humor, algo increíble para alguien mojado y en un hoyo de nieve en el polo norte.

- Tu no eres Zuko- afirmo la niña perdiendo varias décimas del brillo y alegría en los ojos y la sonrisa, Aang se sintió triste por no ser quien esperaba, pero luego recordó al monje que lo perseguía.

- Claro que no soy yo, yo no caería en una trampa tan tonta- dijo una voz cercana y Aang vio asomarse a un chico un poco mayor desde un montículo de nieve cercano, el tenía un grueso abrigo rojo y le sonreía a la niña como si Aang no existiera.- Yo te encontré primero así que yo gano Katara- anuncio el feliz y la niña solo hizo una mueca de disgusto que borro cuando volteo a ver el hoyo de nuevo.

- Te ayudo- ofreció ella mientras extendía su mano para poder sacar a Aang del pequeño hoyo y el otro chico quien supuso debía ser Zuko por fin lo noto.

- Hola - dijo el un tono más bien formal mientras también le tendía la mano y le ayudaban a salir, pero a Aang lo que menos le importaba era el tono del chico de rojo, por que estaba siendo perseguido. Así que sorprendiendo a Zuko y a Katara volvió de un salto al hoyo apenas estuvo fuera de el y les indico con gestos que se callaran y lo ocultaran. Katara sonrió y asintió mientras que Zuko encogió los hombros con desgano pero también asintió.

- Príncipe Zuko, princesa Katara es hora de volver- anuncio lejana una voz femenina, los niños miraron dudosos al hoyo y su ocupante.

-¿Estarás bien?- pregunto Zuko alzando una ceja, Aang asintió despreocupado.

- Pero estas mojado- se preocupo Katara y Aang sintió una hermosa y cálida sensación a pesar de estar helado.

- Estaré, bien, bien... solo no le digan a nadie que me vieron - susurro suplicante Aang con una sonrisa traviesa, Zuko y Katara se miraron por un segundo y asintieron en acuerdo para luego despedirse con una sonrisa del niño cuyo nombre no habían alcanzado a preguntar.

- Si ya vamos- grito Kataray tomo la mano de Zuko para irse corriendo, Aang se lleno de una extraña y desagradable sensación ante tal escena pero el miedo a ser encontrado y reprendido nublo ese pensamiento.

- Princesa Katara ¿No vieron a nadie más en el patio?- preguntaba lejana la misma voz que había llamado hace un momento.

- Nop- dijo Katara despreocupada y hubo una pausa

- ¿Estas segura niña?- pregunto molesto Being, el monje que lo buscaba, con voz dura.

- Claro, no había nadie más que nosotros en este patio- afirmo con seguridad y cierta arrogancia Zuko. Ese era el tono de alguien que no gustaba de ser desacreditado y sabía lo que hacia.

Una pausa más, el sonido de telas doblándose, pasos -unos fuertes otros ligeros- y al final silencio, Aang pudo imaginarse la cara molesta de Being por no lograr encontrarlo y por que un niño le acaba de callar se tomo la libertad de reír muy bajo y luego salir de su hoyo con ayuda de su aire control, eso también le ayudo a secarse y el pequeño salio corriendo de regreso a las habitaciones para fingir que nunca había estado muy lejos de ahí y que era un niño muy bueno.

o.O.o

Zuko estaba más bien aburrido, Katara estaba encantada. La ceremonia de compromiso se llevaba a cabo bajo la luz de la luna y frente a un pequeño lago que decían los adultos era importantísimo, Soka y Yue tenían las mano bajo el agua y el rey de la tribu agua del norte las ato con un cordel azul, los niños sacaron las manos avergonzados y todos aplaudieron; al final de la ceremonia Soka le entrego un collar a Yue, a Zuko le pareció muy simple pero Katara aplaudió con más entusiasmo que nunca.

Por su parte Aang quería dormir más que nada en el mundo estaba cansado y triste por que solo pudo ver de lejos a otros niños y toda la celebración había estado siendo acosado por un montón de adultos que se decían y sentían muy importantes, bueno el rey Bumi y el señor Iroh le habían caído muy bien pero al final del día estaba realmente harto.

Cuando Zuko y Katara se disponían a salir del salón atestado de gente notaron al niño de la mañana rodeado de gente, parecía al borde del colapso y eso les recordó un poco a si mismos, los niños cruzaron una mirada cómplice y un florero cercano exploto, la gente se distrajo y fue el momento prefecto para que Aang huyera. El pequeño avatar noto quien lo ayudo y corrió hacia ellos.

- Gracias- dijo con una sincera y enorme sonrisa.

- De nada...- dijeron al mismo tiempo los príncipes pero no supieron como llamar a su nuevo amigo.

- !Ha¡... soy Aang- aclaro el pequeño calvo.

- Yo soy Katara y el Zuko- dijo Katara señalando se a si misma y luego al niño de cabello negro.

La presentación fue interrumpida por la llegada intempestiva de Soka que jalaba a Yue con el.

- !Katara¡

- Escandaloso como siempre - se quejo Zuko.

- ¿Katara por que estas siempre con este amargado?- pregunto sarcástico Soka.

- Chicos no peleen frente a Aang que apenas nos estábamos presentando.

Pero a Aang no le molestaba la escena, se sentía muy a gusto con otros niños que no le trataran como inalcanzable, ojala eso pudiera durar un poco más.

- No importa, gracias por lo de ahora y la mañana, yo no salgo mucho y quería...

Pero el no pudo continuar y fue jalado hacia atras por uno de los monjes, cayendo así la capucha de su abrigo y mostrando su cabeza calva y marcada por una flecha grande y azul. Aang creyó que ahí habían acabado los únicos conatos de amistad que había tenido en la vida, todos los que veían su marca no lo volvían a tratar igual.

- Te dijimos que permanecieras cerca y tranquilo- le reprendió Being.

- No hacíamos nada malo- se quejo Katara.

- Claro que no pequeña pero...

- El puede quedarse un rato ¿no?- pregunto Zuko con tono dulce pero mirada imperativa.

Being se enfado pero no lo demostró, detesto a esos niños mimados pero no podía hacer nada, y Aang... estallo de felicidad por que los otros niños le quisieran cerca aun después de saber quien era.

- Vamos Being deja a los niños establecer buenas relaciones- dijo la voz calma del señor del fuego que venia acompañado del sonriente monje Gyatso.

- Es a fortalecer los lazos de las naciones a lo que hemos venido déjalos- hablo el monje mayor con infinita tranquilidad.

Being asintió y se retiro.

- Vamos a cenar juntos- dijo animado Soka y Yue asintió tímida en acuerdo.

- Vamos- secundo animado Aang y los pequeños corrieron a la mesa más cercana.

- Tienen que probar los erizos de mar de aquí- decía Katara.

- Yo paso- contesto rápidamente Zuko y pronto las voces de los pequeños dejaron de ser claras para los mayores.

- Ojala el mundo siempre fuera así de sencillo- reflexiono serio Iroh.

- El mundo siempre es así de sencillo pero los adultos solemos olvidalo- dijo el monje, y ambos se encaminaron a una mesa cercana a cenar con otros importantes personajes de las cuatro naciones.

**Notas:** Aang en el polo norte, por el momento todo es dulzura pero las cosas se complicaran más adelante. Gracias a todos por leer pero agradecimientos especiales a Ramib89 por sus reviews :) me alegran el día y me dan inspiración.


End file.
